Jillian Tatterton
'''Jillian Jankins VanVoreen Tatterton '''is the mother of Leigh VanVoreen, grandmother of Heaven Casteel, and great-grandmother of Annie Stonewall. She is the daughter of Jana Jankins. She had an affair with Chester Godwin, which resulted in Leigh. She decided to only have one child because she would lose to much of her beauty if she had another. She is know to be extremely vain. In her final years, she had a mental illness. Web of Dreams Jillian is presented initially as somewhat vain, but still a caring mother to Leigh. Jillian worked as an illustrator for children's books. She grew up in Texas, and came to Massachusetts when she married Cleave VanVoreen. She changes completely when she leaves her husband Cleave and goes to Mexico to get a quick divorce. She abruptly marries Tony Tatterton, and Jillian and Leigh move onto Farthinggale Manor. Jillian paints the ceilings of Farthinggale Manor with many beautiful images. Jillian treats Tony's younger brother, Troy very cruelly, she makes him eat a piece of toast that he accidentally dropped on the floor, and is very quick to punish him for minor incidents. Jillian begins to obsess over losing her beauty, and becomes jealous of her own daughter's beauty, and is so wrapped up in herself, that Leigh cannot even recognize Jillian as her mother. Dark Angel When Heaven first meets Jillian and her husband, Tony, she is shocked at how young they appear. Jillian is flighty, and very self-absorbed. Jillian tells Heaven that she must never call her "Grandmother," but rather "Jillian." Heaven is surprised and somewhat hurt at this, but complies. Heaven believes Jillian to be lazy, noticing how she seems to sleep in all the time, and not appear in the house until the afternoon, but it is later revealed that Jillian spends all of this time primping and making herself look beautiful. Jillian has a dislike for her brother-in-law, Troy, she seems to take pleasure in telling him bad news, and Troy tells Heaven this himself. When Heaven learns the truth of her parentage, she confronts Jillian, and Jillian seems to lose her mind, she lets her appearance go, and spends all day crying, wanting Leigh back. Fallen Hearts Jillian's appearances are limited. Her mental stability is completely gone in this novel. She is kept in her room by Tony, and a nurse he has hired. She applies too much make up, looking like a clown, she confuses Heaven with Leigh, and spends some of her time in the past. When she sees Troy, mistaking him for his ghost, she is drawn back into the present state of her mind but still mad. Later, she commits suicide by overdosing on pills. Her Great-granddaughter Annie Stonewall is born at the end of Fallen Hearts. Trivia It's never really stated, but there is a strong possibility that Jillian has Obsessive–compulsive disorder Jillian is extremely vain Jillian is twenty years older than her husband, Tony Tatterton. Category:The Tatteron Family Category:Minor Characters Category:The Casteel Family Category:The Casteel Series Category:Web of Dreams